Wireless mesh networking used to connect devices to each other, and to cloud-based services, is increasingly popular for sensing environmental conditions, controlling equipment, and providing information and alerts to users. To ensure the security of mesh networks, the identity of devices joining and operating on a mesh network is authenticated, and communication within the mesh network is encrypted, based on credentials that are commissioned into the devices. However many devices on mesh networks are designed to operate for extended periods of time on battery-power by turning off, or sleeping, many operations such as radio and network interfaces for periods of time. In the face of radio frequency interference or the failure of a device, a mesh network may separate into multiple partitions. Each partition elects a leader to maintain the commissioning dataset for the partition. If a commissioner attaches to one partition, not knowing that the separation occurred, changes to the commissioning dataset are only updated in that partition. When the partitions merge back together, or a device moves from one partition to another, differences between the original and updated commissioning dataset can prevent the partitions from successfully merging unless managing the differences in the commissioning datasets can be resolved so that all devices can again securely communicate.